General image forming apparatuses like digital MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) are equipped with a non-volatile storage device, such as a HDD (Hard Disk Drive) and a SSD (Solid State Drive), and with a volatile storage device, such as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory). Non-volatile storage devises operate at a relatively low speed but are capable of retaining stored data even when not powered. On the other hand, volatile storage devices operate at a relatively high speed but are capable of retaining stored data only when powered. Therefore, in general, non-volatile storage devices are used to store data and programs which need to be retained even when not powered, and volatile storage devices are used to store working data to be created or referred to during execution of a program.
On the other hand, in these years, new types of non-volatile storage device which realize higher speed, lower power consumption and a higher level of reliability in comparison with conventional non-volatile storage devices (like SSDs and HDDs) are coming into the market. Example of such non-volatile storage devices include NVDIMMs (Non-Volatile Dual In-line Memory Modules), MRAMs (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memories) and ReRAMs (Resistance Random Access Memories). Image forming apparatuses are being expected to realize fast startup and fast processing by employing such kind of non-volatile storage device to form all the storage area of the apparatus.